universal_nintendofandomcom-20200216-history
Wario
Wario is the recurring antagonist in Super Mario Bros.. Biography Wario is Mario's longtime rival and the leader of the vile gangsters. He obsesses stealing money in every episode and has an dim-witted accomplice, Waluigi who is his brother and Luigi's rival. Appearances ''Super Mario Bros. Wario firsts appears in the ''The Wario Bros. He stole the money with Waluigi when he encounters Mario and Luigi in battle. After he loses, Wario makes a revenge plan to destroy the plumbers once and for all. In Wario's Club, Wario performs a club and recruits Rick and Bane Rabbid, Darth Vader, and the dwarfs to make deadly plans in the Mushroom Kingdom. In Deadly Threat, Wario is the last villain after the others are defeated and robbed the money from the bank. He fights Mario, but is defeated again. Wario is taken to custody. In Heroes vs Gangsters, Wario recruits Bane, Bowser Jr., and Yoshi the Frog and works for Bowser to kidnap Princess Peach and protect the castle until Bowser comes back. However, Mario and the gang defeated him and the criminals to save the princess. Wario and the criminals retreat the castle when Bowser Jr. sends an atmoic bomb. In The Imbecile, Wario is seen having coffee. In The Madness, Wario, along with the criminals, joined Elmo's Descendant to take over the Mushroom Kingdom after Mario is defeated, but loses when the new ruler is defeated. In Riot of Gangsters, Wario and the gang steal the bounty after Bowser's Castle was destroyed and fight Mario's gang, but later get defeated and escape. Greedy Acts Wario has some recurring villainous acts as a greedy extremist in the series. Season 3 *'The Wario Bros': He and Waluigi have robbed the money from the bank since so many old times. Wario also mistreats Waluigi of not allowing him to share money for himself such as farting at him with his special weapon. He made his debut in this episode. He later got defeated by the Mario Bros. and gets a revenge plan to loan all the money and destroy the plumbers. *'Wario's Club': He sent Waluigi to round up some villains for his own club, even making some deadly plans to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom. *'Deadly Threat': Have sent the villains he recruited to accomplish his plans, even Wario robbed all money from the bank. Foiled, Wario and all villains got defeated by Mario one at a time. Season 4 *'Heroes vs Gangsters': Wario and Waluigi recruit more villains, including Bowser Jr. in his club. With Bowser Jr.'s plan, they work for Bowser to get an reward by kidnapping Princess Peach and protecting his castle until Bowser returns. However, Mario and the gang defeat Wario's gang and save the princess. Wario and his gang retreat before Bowser Jr. drops the atomic bomb. *'Riot of Gangsters': He makes another plan to retrieve the Bowser's bounty after the atomic explosion that Bowser Jr. committed. He finally got the money from White Yoshi, but later get crushed by Donkey Kong with a boulder during the riot. Video Appearances Trivia *Wario makes plans to achieve the oppurtunities to snatch all money. *This is the first time Wario becomes an anti-hero in the episode Terror of the Wizard. *Wario makes all his greedy crimes in every episode what he wants, especially money. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Plushies Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Siblings Category:Criminals Category:Humans Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:On & Off Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Twins/Clones Category:Bosses Category:Titular Characters Category:Immortals Category:Contradictory Category:Comic Relief